November Rain
by JM0505
Summary: Everybody needs somebody, you're not the only one. A oneshot story made five years ago.


I made this original story five years ago. Apparently, I lost the original copy of it but I still remember the main points of the story. This is also my first short story.

* * *

"Hey, let's play!"

"I'm sorry... I can't play with you anymore,"

"But why?"

"I need to go somewhere..."

"Where?"

"I... don't know,"

"... Are you coming back? Please tell me you're coming back,"

"Yes... I'll be back... Hmm... When it rains here on November... That's the sign I'm back..."

"Oh, come on... It rarely rains here on November..."

Giggles are heard.

"Just wait for that to happen... Promise me,"

"... I promise,"

* * *

Natsu sighed as he stared at the same spot in the playground where that event happened 13 years ago. She was his first crush, first love, first friend... Wait... First love?

Let's enumerate things:

1. He protected her from bullies.

2. He earned money just to buy a teddy bear she wanted.

3. Gave a potato chip pack to her even though he is starving.

4. Supported her when she failed her exam.

5. Spends a lot of time at the playground.

6. Blushes when she smiles.

7. Still keeping the promise.

What a silly fool he had been. Still holding to a promise like that.

He wonders how she is and what she looked like now. He bets she will still be beautiful like a maiden. He hoped he will see her again, usually, he only seen her in his dreams after she left.

Even he is a man now, he still harbor feelings to her, like when he is still a kid. Her aura, her smile, her kindness, all has a terrible impact to him. She is imprinted in his mind, even after 13 years. He tried to have dates with other girls, but no avail. He sees her every time. He sees her instead of his date's face; it's one of his fantasies for so long. To spend time with her. To be with her.

He felt a drop of water on his hand. He looked around, it made him alert. Another one fall on his forehead. Then, he heard drip, drop of sounds start to accelerate.

It's raining... Damn.

He starts to run before he got completely soaked.

"Oh, damn... I'm going to be late in Thanksgiving..."

Thanksgiving... Thanksgiving... November!

It's November right?

He doesn't know what to think. Will he do his promise? It finally came true, it can rain on November. She's right!

What is he going to do now? She didn't tell him anything after that.

* * *

He went to her old house after minutes of brainstorming and incoherent ramblings.

He stared at the old, dusty house. Several potted plants lined up and pretty healthy. That means her relatives might still live there. It's been a long time since he had interactions o her house. He didn't want to visit after that event because... Actually, he doesn't know why either. It might be that the reason he visits there is not there anymore.

And because of her, she stares at one of the landmarks of his childhood memories. He is supposed to knock when the door opened itself.

An old lady came out, he recognized her, and she's one of her nannies.

"Oh... I know you..." she tapped her temple as she tries to remember his face.

"Natsu? Am I right, dear?" she asked. Natsu nodded.

"Are you here to visit her?"

"Yes, Ma'am,"

"Well... I'm going to her new home... Want to go with me?"

As they walked along the street, trees swaying as little ponds are formed because of the rain. Cool, calming breeze touches his cheeks, like it's her who touches it.

"You know, dear... She has become an excellent pianist," she gave a CD to him. It's her album cover, wow; she got a lot, lot beautiful. The red dress matches to her shoulder length blonde hair. He noticed she got lighter skin. Her whole being is very matched to the black grand piano in front of her, with a vase full of white roses.

"Here we are, her new home,"

* * *

R.I.P.

Lucy Heartfilia

Born: July 1, X767

Died: November 24, X793

* * *

It's like a thousand buckets of ice got thrown at him. His sight got blurry. He can't speak just pure utter shock. His hands are shaking as he kneels down. He is not having a nightmare that he can wake up, finding himself in a safe place. But it's not; he really is in front of a mausoleum. Her mausoleum.

So, after all those years, he had to see this? He will never see her smile, her face, her laugh, everything... Everything he hoped for, for nothing. All for nothing.

"She had leukemia when she was a child; her family had to send her away for the treatment. In the point of her dying, she requested something. It's not easy, we had to work hard for her burial to be here..." the old nanny said. His head turned up.

"She said she made a promise to come back here,"

Natsu is very soaked in the rain. The old lady just shared her umbrella to him, but he refused. After a few minutes, the old lady left.

He wants to be in the rain, so no one can see his tears, even himself.

Because there is no definite happiness.

Is there?

She must be waiting. Waiting for so long, he cannot let her wait so much longer.

He got inside the mausoleum and touches the marble and the name engraved to it.

He saw her, holding her hand out to him, he smiled and firmly grasp it.

Then, blood flows on the cold floor, under the dark skies of November Rain.

* * *

So there you have it! This story made some of my friends cry... I just don't know why. November Rain is a song from Guns N Roses. If I could remember, I got inspired by the music video so I made this. I don't know any place that doesn't rain at all in November, so it can be a fictional place. The died date is just a guess, but I remember the month must be November. So R&R! Thanks for reading!


End file.
